


Frustration

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 6 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Remix of an original fic on DW.The original work is from Akashi's POV and mine from Midorima's and it's slightly sequel-ish





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317805) by hatchbacks. 



> "I couldn't resist trying to write Midorima's "first meeting" with Akashi based on your wonderful fill but it somehow turned a bit angsty afterwards :/ I hope that you still enjoy it though."

The first time Midorima saw him, the other boy was walking the path between Teikô’s gates to the school in company of one of the teachers. Mr.Kimura seemed to act much more respectfully towards the redhead than he should have been entitled to considering that he was older and in a higher position of authority than the twelve-year-old boy. Despite his glasses, it took him a few more minutes, and a hundred meters closer to recognize the boy and realize his mistake.  
  
It was not like the Akashi household was particularly showy but their photos did appear quite often in the medias. More of the father than of his heir, but those were still frequent enough so that Midorima as a fervent reader of the  _Yomiuri shinbun_  and a casual one of the  _Nikkei_  knew exactly how powerful and influential Akashi Seijûrô truly was. The journalists had always portrayed him as a perfectly well-mannered genius, ensuring a long life to their business and financial empire. Considering their similar age, Midorima couldn’t have helped comparing himself to him, and wondering whether their description was accurate or not.  
  
The first time Midorima talked to him was, to his own surprise, the very same day, shutting abruptly his reservations on the subject. He was also present at the basketball club’s tryouts, and even though Midorima had been warned beforehand, it was a completely different thing to actually see the great Akashi Seijûrô in action. It was literally impossible not to listen to him with the natural air of charisma and self-confidence he gave off, and Midorima couldn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off him.   
  
The realization that none of the praises had been exaggerated about him hadn’t been as painful to his ego as he had thought it would be. He was too busy being truthfully mesmerized that such a human being could exist to get hurt or be vexed. After all, in a lot of ways, they were quite similar to one another. They were both from wealthy families, even if Akashi’s was on a whole other level, and expected to hold up to their family heirloom, with all the implications behind it. They mostly bonded over that, and of course, the discovery of their similar interests only seemed to bring them closer. By the end of may, two months after the entrance ceremony, they were virtually inseparable. At least, on school grounds. Akashi was immensely busier than Midorima. He didn’t have any day off, and he already dedicated all his free time to the Teikô basketball club. The green-haired boy despaired to see his now boyfriend outside but he didn’t bring up the subject at first. He eventually did, because he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore.  
  
Akashi’s face instantly changed to paint sheer guilt on his features, and when his hand covered his, he noticed that it was slightly shivering. He told him that it wasn’t because he didn’t want to, and Midorima cut him to try to convince him that he was fine with that but he knew it was pointless.   
  
Akashi looked at him straight in the eyes.   
  
“Don’t try to lie to me, Midorima-kun. Firstly, because you’re obviously not cut out for it which I actually appreciate very much. Secondly, because I,  _myself_ , am not satisfied with our current situation. I’d love to go places with you, and ideally to go to each other’s home and it kills me not to be able to give you some sense of normalcy that you crave. You deserve so much better than this. Even if my feelings are not half-assed in the least, I’m a strong believer in actions over words. You have every right to be angry at me and… I would perfectly understand if in light of this fact, you were to decide to end things between us. There would be no hard feelings on my part. But, if that wasn’t too much to ask... I’d be really grateful to you if you allowed me to remain by your side as a friend.”  
  
His voice had been steady but the shivers had worsened, and Midorima had seen him gulping down, a movement so subtle that he couldn’t have caught it if he hadn’t been looking for a any kind of sign that he was as averse to that outcome as he was besides the slight hesitations in his rehearsed speech. Midorima didn’t reply right away. He just turned his hand and squeezed the other’s until it stopped shaking. Only then, he spoke up.  
  
“It’s fine, Akashi. We’ll be fine. You have nothing to worry about because there’s no one I’d rather spend time with. If we can only meet at school, we’ll make the most of it.”  
  
He had made sure to speak with determination to make sure not to let any place up to discussion on that topic. Akashi’s shoulders relaxed as the tension left him and his lips lifted up in a small smile. Then he brought the green-haired boy’s hand to his mouth and brushed it against. Their eyes locked and soon after, their lips did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
